yomawarifandomcom-20200214-history
Woman in the Rice Fields
"The spirits seem scary, but look sorrowful." The Woman in the Rice Fields is the Spirit of a young woman who was murdered by someone by being pushed off the cliff in the Fields in Yomawari: Night Alone. She becomes a resentful spirit who looks for her missing Broken Necklace, which went missing prior to her death. Appearance The Woman in the Rice Fields takes the form of a young woman with long, black hair. Her hair covers most of her face, with only thing visible is part of her face and one of her eyes. Her white dress is ruined, dirtied, and stained in blood. She walks barefooted and her skin is pale. Behavior She will at first start appearing to the Protagonist during Chapter 3, like she is leading her to the rice fields. Once the Protagonist enters very deep into the fields and find the woman's Broken Necklace, this Spirit will start attacking the girl in order to get her necklace back.. She will teleport or run close to the Protagonist before she starts to attack the latter. She either attacks by turning her hair into a spiky ball or by vomiting at the girl. If the Protagonist goes to the top of the Cliff, she will just get killed by the Spirit. But if the Protagonist goes down to the bottom of the Cliff, she will find the Spirit's corpse. The Protagonist can then appease the Spirit by returning the latter's necklace to her corpse. The Spirit will then leave the Protagonist alone. Mythology and Theories This Spirit is the restless and resentful spirit of a young woman who was killed by someone by being pushed off the cliffs in the outskirts of the rice fields. Her body had gone unfounded for so long, and people only knew her as being missing. As a result of being unfounded for so long, her soul became corrupted and she became a hostile spirit. Her hostility was born from her shock and rage from her murder, as well as from her desperation from looking for the necklace she lost prior to her death. She searches for her missing necklace, going as far as kill in order to get it back. This necklace must hold great importance and sentimental value to her, possibly receiving it from a love one. As a result of losing it prior to her death, she focuses in finding it in the rice fields. It is possible that she lost her necklace in the Field area as a result of a fight with her assault. She then fled to the Cliff, which is where she ended up falling to her death. Plot Prehistory She was a young woman who went through the rice fields. She lost her necklace during her trip there. When she was at the Cliff, someone murdered her by pushing her off the cliff. She tries to grip her hands onto the edge of the cliff, but she couldn't hold on and let go. This causes her to lose a Fingernail and fall to her death. After some time of her going missing, her body starts to decompose and her soul gets corrupted. She eventually becomes an angry Spirit looking for her missing necklace. Chapter 3: Half of the Night While the Protagonist was searching for her sister for the second time, she decided to investigate the rice fields. Along the way, she keeps witnessing the young woman's spirit for a moment. When the girl finds a Broken Necklace, the spirit sends her a Black Note, telling her to give back her necklace, saying 'it's' trying to kill her, calling for help, and asking why did she have to die. While the girl was confused about the note, the Spirit attacks her to get the necklace back. But the girl didn't know that, so she ran. She used a Muddy Key to escape pass the rice fields, and ended up finding a Moldy Note of the Spirit, saying give it back and where is it. However, the girl couldn't rest as she is forced to run further into the outskirts until she ended up at the bottom of where the Cliff was. There, she found the dead body of the Spirit. The Spirit then appeared to corner her. That's when the girl finally figured out that the Broken Necklace she found belonged to the young woman. She returns the necklace to the spirit's corpse. Relieved and satisfied, the spirit disappears. The Protagonist then decides to leave the Fields, but leaves a flower for the Spirit's body before returning Home. The young woman's spirit reappears, happy that the girl paid her respect. Chapter 7: Dawn After the Protagonist saved Sis and returned home, the former learned from her sister that the young woman's body was found and returned to her loved ones, and the one who killed her is arrested. Trivia * On the back of the third bulletin board of the Field area (the one near the Cliff), the word "MURDER" is written there. It may have been written by the Woman in the Rice Fields. Gallery Woman in the Rice Fields Avatar.jpg|Woman in the Rice Fields Playstation Avatar Category:Characters Category:Spirits Category:Night Alone: Spirits‎